Elsa and the Englishman (revised edition)
by Little-Nelly
Summary: George Davies just wanted a normal life, he wanted to settle down and have a wife and children, like every 19th century man wants. But the horrors of war never leave their victims 'in peace'. The atrocities and gore he has seen in France and Africa have torn him apart (literally and metaphorically) but will an off-chance posting to a Norse Kingdom give him a chance to heal or love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

A couple of weeks ago I was reading this story called 'Elsa and the Englishman'. I enjoyed the story concept, however in terms of grammar and spelling it was poorly written and lacked the proper punctuation for it to be a good story. Nonetheless as it was deleted I felt it appropriate to continue the story with proper grammar in order to make it publishable. I have contacted Enoch (the original publisher) and he has agreed to allow me to continue his work as he hasn't got a computer and can only write on his phone (hence the poor grammar due to spell-check and poor user interface) Thus it is up to me to continue the story from the point where he left off. To fill anyone in who hasn't read the previous story a Colonel called George Davies has recently been deployed to Norway after tours of France and Africa where he fought at the battle of waterloo. The Norwegian (Arrendellian) forces are close with the British army and he has been deployed to assist with training the troops and as a show of unity between the two nations. This is where he met Elsa and the two fell madly in love. At this time Anna and Kristoff also got engaged. After going to a ball, the two started to stay together more often and the relationship progressed on. A few months later George has been deployed to the gold coast and has been captured by an Ashanti tribe where he was nearly killed but was spared by the chief. The war has started and word is sent to Arrendelle that George is dead and this crushes Elsa. The story will pick up from after he has been captured. Please leave a review if you agree with me on this or if you think that the story itself was the problem and not the grammar issues associated with the author using his phone instead of a computer.


	2. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: so here it goes, I've researched and researched for this one in order to gain the appropriate accuracy that has been kept for the previous chapters. Please forgive me if I've gotten the chapter number wrong, I really can't remember. Please leave a review or give helpful criticism if you feel it is appropriate (this is my first story ever). Enjoy!

The murky surroundings brought George back to his current state. He had been dreaming of a certain platinum blonde, lovingly encased in his arms, but no, the blonde was stored off far away, away from harm, away from him.

A rustle of leaves startled him, the searing pain now reduced to a dull throbbing in the back of his neck.

"You! Get up" an Ashanti tribesman shouted at the rather bedraggled colonel.

The colonel dragged himself to his feet, wincing slightly as he gently touched the scab on his neck from the attempted beheading. A circular ring was formed by the warriors of the village, each one thudding their spear against the ground as each and every one of them built up this dirge of savagery. In front of him a royal navy ensign knelt, his white shirt brown with dried blood.

"Kill him" the chief said, sitting on a golden stool directly opposite the colonel.

At this command, the obedient savage that guarded George gave him a machete, clearly re-sharpened to prevent a similar event as to what happened with his own 'execution'. The crude metal glistened in the blistering sun. The circle now began to sway and throb, moving like a single animal, poised ready for the kill. The melancholic state of the ensign, his shoulders drooped with resignation, was the only sign that this event was in fact an execution.

"Psss... Mate" George half whispered, trying desperately to get the attention of the ensign before his captors noticed.

"Just fucking do it." he replied

"Listen here, do as I say or we'll both get killed, I'm going to drop this guy here, cut your ropes and then you will get his spear and we make a dash for the bush over there. We'll split up and run back to the port, don't turn back for me, because I won't for you." George whispered to him, now trying to act convincingly as though he was warming up for the swing, shaking the machete in his hands and casually throwing it from hand to hand.

He eyed the closest guard next to him, gently swinging the blade, making towards the ensign with slow, calculated steps. Suddenly, he swung round and caught the savage in the neck with the blade, sending him flying backwards. He ran to the back of the ensign and slashed the ropes binding his hands. The Ensign surged forward, grabbed the spear and impaled at a crazed warrior running at them. Together they rushed towards a clearing in the bush, the entire tribe maniacally running after them, like hounds in the hunt.

Bushes whizzed by as the two ran as fast as they could, their lungs burning with the heat and the exertion of the flight, A spear flew past George's head, clipping his face and opening up a shallow scratch as it embedded itself into the jungle floor.

Seconds, minutes passed as the two ran, weaving and dodging spears and arrows launched at them by the natives. Tall white walls could be seen in the distance, with the British flag waving slightly in the warm, sultry wind; completely oblivious to the cacophony of a hundred savages chasing two British officers in the jungle.

A lone private, armed with his flintlock rifle saw the pair running, confusion strewn on his face. It was only when he noticed the hoards of warriors chasing the two that he realized the severity of the situation. Frantically he rung the attack bell, and as the monotonous ringing of the brass echoed throughout the station that hundreds of other British soldiers joined the private and started to fire on the tribesmen. Lead bullets zinged past George and the Ensign, some finding their mark and other not, ricocheting off rocks and boulders. The repetitive thud of bodies hitting the floor behind them grew more frequent as the British soldiers managed to find their range.

"Where's the bloody navy!?" the ensign shouted between heaving breaths and frantic panting, still on the run from the hundreds of savages chasing them.

At this, the guns on the HMS Intrepid had finally managed to load. The booming of the large naval guns rang out across the plains, reverberating the air even in the lungs of the two running men. A thunderous explosion made both men cower, as the first shell was fired, vaporizing the five closest savages on the tail of the men.

The high pitched wailing now present in George's ears made his spine tingle, the mud still raining down on them he dragged himself up and continued running, barrelling his way towards the gates of the compound. The shots grew more repetitive now as more and more soldiers joined the rooftop and concentrated their fire on the masses of spear and bow wielding savages.

The second volley of naval fire sent men flying, shrapnel tearing their flesh to smithereens, their bodies twisted and wrenched out of shape by the immense firepower of the shells.

The gate opened slightly and the two men burst through, falling flat on their stomachs, exhausted from the run for their lives. George started heaving on the floor, the exertion being too much for his emaciated state, after being fed on nothing but murky water and stale bread for the past six months. His scab had burst open, leaving a river of blood to trail down his neck and into his tunic and hair.

Using a corporal as support he stood up, his hair matted with blood, and stumbled his way into the infirmary.

The medical officer got under his arms and lowered him on the bed, the infirmary now becoming a bustling centre as nurses, orderlies and doctors tended to the half dead men. George could feel his eyelids growing heavier, the exhausted body he resided in shutting down, falling out of consciousness, crippled by the ordeal of being captured and escaping. The Medical officer mumbled something to the nurses, before George fell into unconsciousness.

 _Dear your highness_

 _It is with great pleasure I announce to you that Colonel George Davies was safely rescued after escaping from the Ashanti tribe after six months. He is currently recovering well in hospital, but I may warn you he must be kept in convalescence for the next few weeks as the infection sustained from his injuries are very severe as well as other injuries that will be mentioned later. If all goes well, he will be able to return home within a month. With him there was also an Ensign of the royal navy, whom he saved from being executed. This act of bravery has been noted by high command and the king himself has sent his regards to the colonel. As I understand the two of you were very close, so it is no surprise that I myself would like to re-assure you we are giving him the best treatment available. The king himself has also awarded Colonel Davies the most distinguished order of St Michael and St George, the highest award for distinguished service on colonial duty aside from the order of Bath, of which he has already received. This means he now also carries the title of 'sir' and is a member of the nobility. Colonel Davies will be returned shortly after his recovery to Norway. Shrapnel in his leg means that he cannot walk for the next six months, and after that he will have to have assistance for the next two years via a walking stick. I am sure the colonel will protest this but you have to assure him it is for his own good and the acceleration of his recovery he does so. Your nurses or maids will have to attend to him daily, such is the extent of his injuries. He will, however, be able to maintain his rank in the British army, owing to the fact that he is a field officer. I understand his fired, Lieutenant colonel Stephenson was injured in the mine attack on their ship and he too has recovered greatly and is being returned to the field to assist with actions here. I hope this news brightens your day._

 _Yours faithfully_

 _Field Marshal Francis Stretton GCVIE_

Elsa lied back in her bed, raising one hand to her forehead she burst out crying tears of joy. She started to laugh and hug her chest, at once feeling her heart warm again, the ice magic beginning to thaw in her room, pulsating around her body, filling her with the desire and passion last felt over six months ago.

Startled, Anna ran inside the room, fearing her sister had tried to hurt herself again, or worse. She launched herself on the bed, scanning her wrists and arms, looking desperately for any sign of injury.

"Anna, Anna, its fine, this is the best news I've ever had" Elsa said, gently squeezing her sister's arms in a soothing fashion.

"George, is alive, he managed to escape"

"Are you sure, who told you?" Anna asked, belated at the news and excited at the return of her friend.

"Field marshal Stretton sent me this letter, it arrived today"

"That's wonderful Elsa! I wonder if he'll have any good stories to tell us when he gets back! Or if he'll give you a secret surprise!" at the last remark Anna gave her sister a slight elbow jab in her ribs as well as having a sly grin spread out all over her face.

"Oh shut up! Anyway, how's Kristoff doing with his prince training?"

"Terrible, but he's making progress" Anna replied, rolling her eyes as she thought of the disaster that happened at the dinner table yesterday.

Kristoff attempted to skewer a boiled radish with his fork, only to send it flying and straight into Gerda's eye as she was pouring hot tea. If it wasn't for Elsa's ice powers Anna would've received scalds all on her legs from the boiling water.

"I bet that he's going to propose to you" Anna said, gently stroking her sister's platinum hair.

"Please, no, he'll just get back and want to spend some time with me, plus, he's a soldier and he's already said he won't propose to anyone whilst he's in the army."

"I doubt that, not after he's become nobility and he's being promoted" Anna said, gently skimming over the parchment with her sapphire eyes.

"It didn't say he was being promoted, only he's getting a medal" Elsa replied, re-reading the letter thoroughly.

"Colonel's don't count as field officers, the field marshal probably wanted to keep it a surprise."

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked, bewildered at her younger sister's knowledge.

"Military studies was the one lesson I actually enjoyed growing up" Anna replied, smirking gently.

"Anyway, I've got to go and make sure Kristoff hasn't blinded anyone again, see you later" Anna jumped off the bed and skipped out through the door, her copper pigtails bouncing behind her.

As George slowly regained consciousness, he saw an officer, clad in red and gold stood at the foot of his bed.

"I hope you're awake" the voice said, standing up to reveal a blue sash draped over his right shoulder.

Recognizing the distinctive uniform, George tried to scramble upright, only to be dragged back down by a searing pain in his back.

"Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?" George asked, finally settling on a semi comfortable position in his bed.

"All heroics in the empire must be recognized, especially your heroics and service to it. It is therefore my honour to promote you to the rank of Brigadier general and to bestow upon you the most honourable order of St George, for meritorious duties to the empire."

The King then pinned a diamond encrusted star onto George's chest and gave him the new Uniform that came with being a brigadier.

"Your first posting, brigadier, will be to Norway, for three years recovery and as head of the northern brigade." King George said. The portly man rose from his seat and walked out the door. Before leaving, he turned round and asked George "Could I do anything for you perhaps?"

"Actually your majesty, there is one thing you could do for me"

The ship departed from the port, the cloth sails catching the wind like giant nets; attempting desperately to tame the mighty force of even the light breeze they were having now.

"You lucky bastard" A familiar voice called out from behind the door of the Brigadier's cabin.

"What for? Surviving or being bed stricken for you to mock me without having me run away?"George replied, still reading the newspaper in his hands.

"Both" Harry replied, as he gently opened the door and entered into the room.

"Nice, is this why we don't get paid as much?" Harry said examining the fine oak cabin and lavish paintings dotted around the room.

"So you're part of the nobility now?" Harry asked, plonking himself down onto a chair stationed beside George's bed.

"Indeed I am you Plebeian fool" The tone in his voice was joking and light hearted, despite the severity of his injuries.

"If you go round talking like that, it'll take a bit more than two years for you to fully recover, now that I can tell you."

"Don't worry, I plan on being the general that upsets all the nobles during the meetings and then goes on a piss-up afterwards"

"If that is the case, please invite me to your meetings then."

"Now that, I can drink to" The two poured themselves a glass of brandy and downed it in one go.

"Im glad the academy taught you something worthwhile" Harry said.

"I learnt to drink like that in Manchester; I was a brewer's boy at the weekends to earn a bob or two."

"Anyway; let's get down to business; I heard that you were planning something for when you get back in Norway, if you aren't, May I remind you that I will be more than happy to accompany you down to the drowning duck for a major beer tasting experience"

"Well I need some rest first, I can't even walk, plus, this infection is making me go white and start to cough."

"Well mate, get your rest and I'll see you sometime in the future"

"You too, take care of that leg of yours, the bones still weak" George shouted as harry trundled down the hallway.

The burning in his lungs spread to his throat momentarily, he started to cough and heave, blood seeping out from between his lips as the infection began to take hold in his lungs. As his heaving subsided, the bloody catarrh stained his handkerchief that he was holding. He looked longingly at the small velvet box nestled on his bedside table. Taking it, he opened it to reveal a small; white gold ring with deep blue diamond's encrusted in a snowflake shape on its hilt. The delicate inscription read " _For my snowflake, I am forever yours"_.

The ship lurched and groaned under the slight waves of the dock, the hardened oak buckling and sliding with the weight of the water bearing down on it, crushing from all sides. The medics stretchered off some troops, some missing legs, others arms. Elsa waited in her deep blue cloak, decorated with ice-blue snowflakes of her own device. Finally, the medics stretchered off George, his tunic draped over his shoulder, the velvet box clutched by his hands.

"George!" Elsa shouted, rushing over to the stretcher carrying him.

"Listen, I have something to ask you." He said as the stretcher bearers slowed down slightly to allow the queen to talk to him.

"What is it, I missed you so much, I thought you were dead"

"So did I, but I have something very important to ask you."

Using the button on his tunic as his other hand was bandaged; he opened the felt box to show Elsa the ring.

"Will you marry me snowflake?"

Elsa looked at the ring, the power in her body swirling about, pulsating within her. A warm feeling overwhelmed her, drowning her in the love for George she was feeling. Never in her life had she felt so good, so... whole.

"Is this how Anna felt when Kristoff proposed?" she asked herself.

"Is this what it feels like to be truly loved?"

Snapping out of her trance, she half whispered at first "yes"

"Sorry?" George asked, the bustle of the docks drowning out Elsa's feeble answer.

"Yes! I will marry you!" Elsa said, kissing George on the lips passionately, nearly tripping over the wet cobbles as she struggled to bend down to meet his lips with hers.

"I love you, I promise I won't ever leave you like that again" He whispered to her, their heads connected in a passionate embrace.

"I love you too" Elsa replied, kissing him once more as they entered the castle infirmary.


	3. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The Return

 _A/N: Thank you for everyone who follows or favourites this story, it means a great deal to me on a personal scale as this is my first story. For all those who haven't read the previous chapters before it was deleted and may think that George's proposal was out of the blue, I can assure you they had been going out for nearly a year and half prior to him being sent away and captured. This means that they have been going out for the same time as Anna and Kristoff which I thought was appropriate as the character of Elsa is very similar to that of Kristoff's. I have to admit I am influenced by war and peace here (by Leo Tolstoy) as the setting and general society he presents if very historically accurate and I wish to imitate that in order to pay homage to the historical accuracy I have pledged to stick to. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't what I could do to make it more palatable as after all, without your help, I cannot improve this piece. Enjoy!_

The dark tiles of the infirmary shone in the afternoon sun. A large window, tainted with shades of pink and blue filtered the sunlight, casting dancing shadows of colour across the marble floor. The various maids attended to their duties, a doctor hovered above beds containing men of all shapes and sizes, some in green tunics, others in red, some even in black. The bustle of the infirmary imitated that of a beehive on a hot summer's day. George was lying in the bed closest to the door, sweat dripping off his face, whiter than the smoke exiting the chimneys of the castle. His rasping breath was lost amongst the rush as he gasped for air, trying desperately to fight the fluid in his lungs and to live. He glanced down at his hands; the fingernails were a motley-blue colour almost bruise-like in fashion.

"He's got cyanosis now due to the pneumonia, he may not have much time left" The doctor said to Elsa by his bedside.

"Are you sure about that doctor?" she asked, her face icy, cold and hard. Her sapphire blue eyes stared at George, willing for him to survive. Every tendon in her body screamed silently at him. " _Breath!_ _Just Breath!"_ She begged him silently, fearing that his dark grey eyes will never open, but instead remain closed. Forever.

"I'm afraid so your majesty, but in medicine nothing is for certain. He is a strong soldier; he won't give up that easily"

"Thank you doctor" Elsa replied, taking a seat beside George, gently stroking the side of his face with her right hand, using the other to mop his forehead with a damp rag.

George stirred slightly and opened his eyes slightly, barely noticeable by Elsa

"I must be dreaming there's an Angel sat beside me" his voice was wheezy with the fluid in his lungs.

"Well I may not be an angel, but I am your fiancée" She quipped, making him let out a wheezy giggle.

"Look at me, I'm the one supposed to be looking after you" George said, raising his arms slightly towards Elsa.

"Well I'm sure there'll be a time for that, but for now you need my help in order for you to help me"

"I will keep the promise I made you know" George said, his voice now serious and saturated with conviction.

"I love you so much, I will never leave you, besides I need help planning a wedding" Elsa said, continuing to mop George's forehead.

"Well I don't know too much about planning parties, it's usually me who's the one gate crashing them!"

"Have you any news for me?" He asked after a period of silence.

"Only that my lords approve of our union, but that was pretty much a given now that you have ties with the British royal family"

"Hey, I am not a noble at heart, and don't expect that of me, I plan to keep in my fit state and not pile on 100 pounds" he joked, the laughing making him cough up more bloody sputum.

"You should take it easy; all these jokes may be the death of you"

"If only, my dear snowflake. But now I have you, and I don't plan on seeing the last of those sapphire eyes any time soon." He said, making her blush a deep shade of scarlet. 

"There he is, the man of the hour!" the General shouted, bursting through the doors of the infirmary.

"I heard they gave you another medal, and made you brigadier!" The warm and hearty voice of the general rang out, him not being one for subtlety.

"Indeed they have" George replied weakly, flinching slightly as the general patted his leg, swollen with the spreading infection.

"I spoke to the field marshal yesterday, for the foreseeable future you will be based here; you will command the northern brigade in their peace-keeping duties by the southern isles and corona. As I understand Sweden and the eastern lands are trying to stir things up, but nothing major has occurred yet. For the meantime, get some rest, and ill debrief you when you're fully fit."

"Thank you sir" the Brigadier replied.

The weeks passed and George grew stronger, each day the infection retreating away and his fever lessening. Each day Elsa visited, using her ice powers to give him relief from the burning fever and fire spread around his legs.

The Doctor had discharged him, allowing him to spend his nights in the castle chambers the couple shared.

It was around 10Pm, the couple were just lying on each other, Elsa's head nestled on George's chest, neither asleep, just enjoying the moment.

"Why don't you sleep in the main chambers Elsa?" George asked, stroking her platinum blonde hair.

"That was my parent's bedroom; I haven't been in there since they died at sea. I know I probably should, it just doesn't feel right though." She replied, still resting on his chest.

"I understand, it took me years to get over my brother's death"

"Wait a minute; you had a brother?" She asked, getting up off of him to look into his eyes.

"Yes, his name was James; he was four years older than me and in the army as well. When he signed up I joined after him, although much later. He was a major in the Cheshire rifles, as I was a captain. When the peninsula war kicked off, he was deployed whilst I was still at the academy. When I was 15 the battle of waterloo happened, my first action. He was a senior officer in our battalion and I was in charge of one of the company's. We were ordered to take over this farmhouse, it seemed pretty mundane but when we marched closer to it, the artillery started to rain down on us. I managed to take cover in a ditch by the side of the road but he wasn't as lucky. I swear I saw every piece of metal tear through his body, killing him instantly. That's why I never returned home, even if I had leave. I was terrified to tell my mother and father what had happened to him. I was ashamed of myself for letting that happen; I was ashamed of not being the one to have died. He was the closest thing I ever had as a friend growing up. We used to play with each other constantly; I used to follow him everywhere. But now he's dead. And all because of those French bastards." A single tear was brimming in his eye.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Elsa asked, shocked at this new revelation.

"I never wanted to speak about France ever, had I brought him up it would've led to more questions being asked, which would've caused me to have nightmares and flash backs, I know they are physically harmless, but they are so real, it causes me to lose control completely whenever I relapse into this. The soldier's call it shell shock on the front, others call it the mares, it's horrible Elsa and it's terrible."

"George, if we're to be married there can't be any secrets held between us, I can help you with this and I know what losing family feels like. I shut myself in, I hurt Anna because of my selfish actions; you, must promise me to never shut me out, or anyone else. I love you George, I love you with all my heart. And for that reason there can't be any secrets between us, not anymore."

"I know Elsa; I don't want you to think of me as a monster or a murderer though. Some of the things I have done are terrible, to a civilian; they are barbaric. I'm frightened you won't understand and think of me as a monster, I still think of myself as a monster after what I've done."

"I understand, for years because of my powers I thought I was a monster, I lived as a recluse for 13 years, shutting even my sister out"

"That's different, your powers are beautiful and you can reconcile your actions, whilst for me, the people who I've been a monster to are dead. That's the cost of war, act a monster and get treated like a hero."

"I've told you this before George, if you live yourself as the best man you can be, if you can prove not only to others but to yourself that you are a good person, that's when you can heal, and only then."

"I know but I still don't feel comfortable talking about it though."

"Anyway, how have Anna and Kristoff been going on since I left? I haven't seen them much since I got out of hospital"

"They seem okay, I haven't seen Anna that much either, she's mainly been spending her time with Kristoff. It's unusual for her; she usually visits me all the time whilst I'm working and I've not heard from her once. It seems very fishy, she must be planning something."

"I agree, it is out of her character to stay away from you like that"

Meanwhile in Anna and Kristoff's room.

"Do you reckon they'll like the party tomorrow" Anna asked Kristoff, her red hair now loose and sprawled over Kristoff.

"Anna this is the fiftieth time you've asked me, they'll love it, I'm sure of it."

"I know, I'm just so stressed now Elsa is engaged to George; I want everything to be perfect."

"Don't worry so much, she has everything now, a fiancée, a loving sister and an entire kingdom at her will."

The following day the cloud had been burned off, revealing the warm golden sun rising high in the sky, crisp with the numbing cold of the arctic winter. The icicles hung sharp like daggers off of every ledge susceptible to the cold. A thick layer of snow smothered the town, turning rooftops and streets into blankets of white. The pristine snow, untarnished by the footfalls of men and women, smothered the landscape; their crystalline structures refracting the light, each one shining like a diamond in the warm glow of the early morning sun.

Anna had risen early, much to Kristoff's dismay, in order to make the final preparations for Elsa's engagement party.

The ballroom was set up in ice blue and navy blue drapes, a huge white cake, not dissimilar to that of her birthday cake lay on the table, decorated with light blue icing. Anna, bursting with excitement, messed about with a candelabrum, trying desperately to place it perfectly.

"Are you sure it is okay Kristoff? Are you sure? Could I move that table to the back and change the painting on the wall and..." Anna rambled on, flashing her hands to far flung points of the room.

"Anna, Anna, it's beautiful, Elsa will love it" Kristoff replied to Anna's babbling, holding her gently in his arms.

"I know, it's just she spent so long locked away and now she can have a family of her own, I want everything to be perfect"

"How about this, the food has been set out and the guests are arriving, if I organize them to surprise Elsa and George whilst you go and wake them up we can surprise them." Kristoff finished, gently placing his bear like hands on her nimble shoulders.

"Okay then, I'll go up to them now" Anna sighed, defeated by Kristoff's soft voice.

Anna darted away, nearly running up the stairs and into Gerda who was carrying salad dishes stacked precariously high down the stairs.

Anna reached her sister's bedroom, the familiar light blue snowflake designs seemed to be alive in the early morning sunlight. It was October and the red – orange sunlight kissed everything it touched, embracing it in its warm glow.

Anna bounced on the balls of her feet, hesitating momentarily to open her sister's door and wake her. Two, nearly three years had passed since the eternal winter and the end of their separation, but Anna was still apprehensive about going into the alien room.

She opened the door lightly, seeing Elsa in her deep blue night gown; similar to that she had worn on the night of the accident. She was snoozing peacefully, her hair still done in a French plait. George was sleeping next to her, the colour now returned to his face, although there were still traces of the illness through the heavily fatigued look on his body.

"Psss... Elsa, wake up" Anna said, gently nudging her older sister

Elsa started to stir, slightly opening her eyes.

"What's the matter Anna?" she asked, sitting up against the ornately carved bed-board.

"Two diplomats have come to visit you, they are getting impatient. They also want to see you too George"

"Oh for god's sake why?" George said to himself, swinging his leg out from underneath the covers.

""I'll leave the two of you to get dressed then" Anna tiptoed out of the room and left it, shutting the door with a little tap.

The two walked down the stairs in a rush; their place slowed by George having to hobble with his walking stick.

They opened the large wooden doors to the great hall, the deep creaking echoing throughout the castle.

"Surprise!" the crowd of people at the back of the hall shouted simultaneously.

Elsa gasped at the crowd of people and the table laden with foods of all descriptions. Nobles, princes and Kings all stood there, applauding the two.

Anna ran up to Elsa, hugging her tightly. "This is your engagement party, I organized it myself" Her face pulled into a smug grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, considering you just got engaged..."

"Oh it's an engagement party George" Elsa pulled Georges arm into hers, making him groan out of pain from the awkward pressure on his leg.

"Look who's here to see you" Anna said, dragging her sister into the crowd.

Two familiar figures stood awkwardly in the crowd. The short haired brunette, wearing a lavender dress half leaned on a dark haired Eugene who was wearing a dark blue naval tunic.

Elsa was engulfed in a warm hug by Rapunzel "I'm so happy for you, your parents would be so happy"

"So where is he? I've heard so much about him" Rapunzel said, her eyes darting around the busy hall.

"Hold on I'll go and get him" Elsa said, quickly walking through the crowd towards George.

"Georgie! My cousin wants to meet you over there" Elsa said, lightly kissing him on the cheek.

He started towards Rapunzel, held back slightly by his need of the walking stick. The dark bags underneath his eyes told of the infection he had barely survived. The short haired brunette introduced herself politely.

"Hi, you must be George, I'm Rapunzel; Elsa and Anna's cousin and this is my husband captain Eugene Fitzherbert"

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness" George said as he bowed, flinching slightly at the shooting pains in his leg.

"So what do you work as?" she asked him.

"I'm a brigadier in the British army; I served alongside the Corona army during the peninsula wars."

"Oh, a brigadier you say. What're those medals on your chest for?" Rapunzel asked, her insatiable curiosity taking over her.

"Well the one around my neck is the order of bath, which was for my time in Africa and the other one is the order of St George and St Michael for actions in the Gold coast."

"Ooh a war hero, I didn't think Elsa was into tha..." Rapunzel cut herself short, realizing the personal subject she was speaking about.

"Dear, I think it's time for the meal" Eugene said, rescuing her from the awkward conversation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please can you take your seats, breakfast will be served soon" Kai said in his full formal tone.

The guests sat down at the grand table, set up as a double with two chairs at the head of it. George and Elsa sat at the head of it, with Rapunzel and Eugene sat on the right and Kristoff and Anna sat on the left. The six talked for hours. The menu was chocolate pudding and then ice cream, the two of Elsa's favourites.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Rapunzel asked the couple.

"Hopefully in march" George replied, his face still full with ice cream.

"Have you two thought about children?" she asked, pushing for more information, which got her a gentle elbow off of Eugene.

Elsa spluttered and coughed, half choking on a piece of chocolate pudding whilst George just froze and went bright red.

"One step at a time please" She replied

"Anyway, what's the theme of the wedding going to be?"

"Ice of course" Elsa said throwing her hands up, unwittingly nearly stabbing George with a fork.

"Anna, have you thought about children yet?" Rapunzel asked her younger cousin.

"Well... yes." Anna said, going very quiet.

"And..." Rapunzel pushed

"Well, I didn't want to say until we knew for sure but; I'm pregnant."

George, Kristoff, Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene all froze and whipped round to Anna. Unsure at what to do, Kristoff just said "What?"

"I'm pregnant, I wanted it to be a surprise so I kept it from you; I was going to mention it this evening"

"That's wonderful Anna!" Elsa said, getting up and hugging her sister

"So I'm going to be a dad?" Kristoff said, still stunned from Anna's news.

"Yes love, you're going to be a papa and I'm going to be a mama" she pecked him on the cheek lightly.

"And that means we're going to have nieces!" Elsa half shouted, shaking George's arm.

"I'll make the announcement" she said, standing up.

"Ahem!" the rest of the table fell quiet as they realized the queen was making an announcement.

"Dear lords, Ladies and honoured guests; we gathered here today to originally celebrate the union between myself and Brigadier Davies of Britain. However very good news has just befallen me and I wish to share it with you. My sister, Princess Anna, is expecting her first child. So on behalf of Arrendelle: cheers!" Elsa finished, raising her glass and clinking it with George's.

"So, have you thought of any names?" Elsa asked

"If it's a girl; Ruth and if it's a boy Erik" Anna replied.


	4. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N Hi guys so this is the 14th chapter in the series. I know I'm not updating regularly but I have school and work to do as well as this. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this or if you think I could improve it by adding something. I also welcome story ideas as well and would welcome a discussion on the plot / history of the piece. Enjoy!

The week that followed after Anna's announcement had flown by, each day racing by, faster than a speeding locomotive. The little family all guarded Anna loyally; each one throwing themselves in front of any hazard that could possibly threaten Anna. A memorable moment was the time she walked down a corridor and both Kristoff and George stood in front of the sharp corners, each at least ten feet away from Anna and her barely noticeable bump. The redhead was growing frustrated at her sister's attempts to stop her from being crazy. Elsa had once caught her on the Wednesday prior trying to get on a bike, the next day all of the bikes were locked away in a dungeon cell with the key kept around Elsa's neck.

George and Elsa had mainly spent the week sat in meetings now their engagement was official. Elsa was, as always, attentive and interested in the policies and trade deals. George, on the other hand, was bored out of his skull. The monotonous speeches made by pompous nobles ground away George's will to live. He had finally resigned to trying to blow the medals hanging from his chest to imitate the same droning of the grandfather clock, standing in the corner.

The Noble in question, Henrik Dagleeson, was rambling on about the history between Arrendelle and Prussia, trying (unsuccessfully) to persuade the queen to open up trade talks with the powerful war nation. The nation had recently started a war with Russia, the largest single country in mainland Europe, and was losing quite badly to say the least. They had been historical allies of Britain, however, and had shown amity towards Arrendelle itself. Elsa however knew how easily Russia could invade, with there being only 150 miles between Norway and the most western border of Russia.

"Brigadier Davies, what is your opinion on this issue" the grey haired noble asked.

"I would advise the council not to engage with Prussia, owing to the close proximity of their enemy and the fact that we already have close agreements with the British Empire, circumventing the need to seek new agreements" George said, completely disinterested.

"Let's place it to a vote; all in favour of opening up talks with Prussia raise your hand" Elsa said as three nobles raised their hands.

"All against" the remaining 17 nobles raised their hands.

"Then it is passed, no further talks will be undertaken with Prussia whilst they are at war with Russia" Elsa said "our meeting will commence next week at the same time"

As Elsa was walking out, George came up from behind her "How can you bear to put up with those pompous nobles all day and not throttle them?" he asked, combing his hair back with his hand.

"I just think of Anna, or you and I get over it" she said as she lightly kissed him on his cheek. "Come on, let's have lunch in the gardens together" she said as she took his arm and half dragged him.

"The ice bitch is unwieldy at best, impossible at worst" Tollson said, the business of the pub drowning out the secretive conversation he was having with the French general, disguised in a paupers cloak.

"Well, in that case, you had better take care of her yourself" his distinguished accent noticeably different from the Scandinavian accents of the pub.

"We are my lord; our groups have begun to amass what we need. There's a parade going on next week, with god on our side we should be able to put an end to this witches' rule."

"Good, the French army will be most pleased with your progress, hopefully her heir, Princess Anna, will be more open to talks with the French Empire"

"I hope so too sir, God speed"

"God speed Tollson" the French general got up and left the pub, marching towards the docks.

Elsa was leaning on George's shoulder, the November sunshine warming her face slightly, as her breath sent plumes of steam into the air. Her navy blue cloak complimented George's blood red tunic perfectly, the two just sitting in silence.

"Are you attending the bonfire night celebrations next week" Elsa asked George.

"Of course! It's our tradition at home, I'm so happy you let it happen here as well" George said, pecking Elsa gently.

"Remind me again, why exactly do you host bonfire night?" She asked.

"Well two hundred years ago, there was this plot to blow up the king of England, King James the first, by placing a huge amount of gunpowder underneath the houses of parliament. They were found out and the conspirators arrested. Guy Fawkes and co were hung drawn and quartered, a punishment saved for only the worst in society."

"What does hung drawn and quartered mean?" she asked, her sapphire eyes looking at his stormy ones with interest.

"It's where you are hung until you are nearly dead, put on the rack and disembowelled, dragged through the streets where you are cut into quarters before being beheaded. You're alive until they behead you. After that they throw your corpse onto the fire, erasing you from memory."

"That's brutal" she said, hugging herself with her arms.

"Well it's effective. I would do that to anyone who would even dare to attempt to hurt you" George said, placing his arm around her.

"I know, it's still brutal though"

"Anyway, let's talk about something not involving brutal torture and death; How's Anna getting on?"

"She's doing really well actually, they're still deciding on baby names. They say Ruth if it's a girl and Fredrik if it's a boy"

"So how are you feeling about being Aunty Elsa?" George said playfully.

"Scared if I'm honest with you. How do you feel about being King George the 1st?"

"Odd, to be true. I never thought I would get past the rank of captain, never mind become a king. But there has to be one condition. You take care of the politics, and I'll take care of the armed forces for you. Deal?"

"Deal" Elsa replied, picking at a jam sandwich.

"I like your hair today" George remarked. She had her white hair let down so that her curls floated down her back.

"Awwww thank you Georgie" Elsa replied, kissing him on the lips.

The couple sat in silence, eating their sandwiches quietly until Elsa spoke.

"Where should we go on our honeymoon?" Elsa said, taking George slightly off guard.

"Umm, I don't know snowflake. We could go northwards and stay in a cabin. Or what about we go to your ice castle on North Mountain?"

"I like the idea of the ice castle; the only problem is you'll still have trouble walking and it's quite a hike up there"

"Hey, I might be injured but I'm not a cripple, you managed to walk up there during the middle of a snowstorm"

"Remember, ice powers" Elsa quipped.

"I could teach you how to shoot you know" George said, his face lighting up at the thought.

"Anna's the sporty one, I'm more into my studies" Elsa replied, shuddering at the thought of handling a deadly weapon.

"It's really easy you know, and quite fun when you, you know, do it for fun" George said, stalling halfway as the memories of the battlefield rushed back to haunt him.

"Hey, hey, it's alright" Elsa said, noticing the slight shaking and white knuckles of George.

"Where would we have the ceremony?" he asked innocently, trying desperately to move the subject on.

"The cathedral obviously, where I got crowned" she replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me; anyway I have an idea for the feast afterwards. The Italians created this pudding where it's like an ice cream lasagne. It has a layer of chocolate, then of ice cream and so on. We could have that as our dessert. Plus Anna would absolutely adore it."

"It sounds nice; we could have svinestake as the main course and have soup for the starters"

"That sounds good, it's making me hungry already" George said, rubbing his stomach to enforce his point.

"For the party I think we should let Anna plan it, she seems the best at doing things like that plus she'll enjoy it" George said, his arm wrapped tightly around Elsa's waist.

"That is true, but we'll have to choose the cake and the wedding dress, and your suit as well!" Elsa said, nudging him gently in the ribs.

"I've already sorted out my wedding suit! It's my uniform remember!" George said laughing lightly at Elsa, who was pulling a sour face at him.

"I'm really looking forward to the bonfire night festival, the last time I saw fireworks was at Anna's christening"

"Really? that long ago?" George asked, shocked at her revelation.

"We prefer to have celebrations centred on trees and candles than fireworks and fires"

"I guess so, anyway we should put on a show for the crowd, and they haven't seen us since we got engaged. It would boost support for you by tenfold at the least" George said.

"It's not going to be about support, I just want to enjoy myself for a bit and ignore the politics." Elsa said.

"I've never asked this of you, but do you have any hobbies that no-one knows about?" George asked.

"Well, I secretly draw for myself at night. Nobody but you knows" She said, her head drooped slightly at the embarrassment of admitting her secretive passion.

"So that's what the parchment and pencils are for on your bedside table. I just thought you were a workaholic and wrote letters in your sleep" this made Elsa laugh, easing her embarrassment from before.

"Do you have any _secretive hobbies_ George?" Elsa asked, imitating his British accent.

"Well, aside from fishing and hunting, as you well know, I enjoy bird watching when I'm out. That's why I always take my binoculars with me"

"You learn something new every day" Elsa remarked, nodding to herself.

"Anyway, come on, it's getting colder and darker out, let's go inside" George said, helping Elsa up of the wooden bench they were sat on.

"Georgie?" Elsa asked

"Yes, what's the matter snowflake?" he replied.

"I love you" she burrowed her head into his chest, letting her hair drape down over her head.

"I love you too snowflake" he replied, kissing her cheek as the two walked into the castle.

"The General is getting impatient gentleman" a gruff French officer whispered to the group of terrorists sat around the table.

"We have time, the last preparations are being made today" one of the traitors called out.

"Those preparations should've been made a week ago!" the French officer half shouted.

"May I remind you good sir, that had we mixed the explosives a week ago, they would've become unstable and blown us up, not the ice bitch." Hadraada, the chemist of the group, said coldly.

Defeated, the officer got up to leave. "If this goes sour, the French empire will have all of your heads!" he scorned at the men, still dressed in average workers clothes.

"Those frogs are getting on my nerves" Gellison said as soon as the officer was out of earshot,

"They have given us the explosives that we need and funded us, plus they promise to get us into the new regime once she's dead." Tollson said, drinking from his mug.

"By the end of tomorrow, the world will be cleaner. A toast; to our valiant queen!" Tollson mock mocked, his voice thick with sarcasm.

In the castle, the royal couple lay in bed. George was reading Macbeth, by Shakespeare and Elsa was reading Hamlet, also by Shakespeare.

"What's your favourite Shakespeare play?" Elsa asked, noticing the two reading the books.

"Either Henry IV or Macbeth" George replied, pausing to think about his choice.

"What's yours?"

"Hamlet or Richard II" she replied, looking up from her book

"Right I'm going to get some sleep" George said, blowing out the candle on his bedside table "we'll have to do a lot of walking tomorrow."

"Okay, me too, night George" Elsa said.

"I love you little snowflake" George said into his pillow.

"I love you too my little army man" Elsa played as she ruffled his hair and blew out the candle. The room was plunged into darkness and soon soft breaths were the only things stirring in it.


	5. Chapter 15

A/N – This is where the story is going to get dark. Very dark. Not in a gruesome or disgusting way but the themes I will be covering may disgust you or may implore you to read on. There will still be happy tones, after all this is a love story, but in order to give the story the depth that I feel it needs, I will include a darker undertone of greed, revenge, murder and fear. I will maintain a light hearted atmosphere for the most part, but some of the sub plots and stories will be horrific. If you came here for a light hearted, lovey – dovey story you may find it, but accompanying it will be a very twisted commentary on the inner nature of human beings. War, injury, love and greed all bring out both the best and worse in people. Here I will analyse this and de-construct it with the characters.

"Fair is foul and foul is fair-

Hover through the fog and filthy air"

The witches: Macbeth.

The shivering ranks of grey smothered the rocky outcrops. Their assaults lashed at the windows, causing the panes to buckle and tremble at the almighty assault. Its water flowed like blood from an open wound down the cliff faces and grey outcrops imprisoning the town of Arrendelle below them. Workmen scampered around the streets, searching desperately for relief from the onslaught of the rain. Preparations had been made for the parade taking place later in the afternoon. The weaved boughs of trees and the brightly coloured flags bore the brunt of the assault, every raindrop thudding into the material, soaking deep into the fabric and wood.

Elsa stood in her chambers. She looked out as the rain marched endlessly upon the town, engulfing it in the cold, harsh assault. Her sapphire eyes swept across the town, looking at the scarpering men and women, fleeing from the barrage. George stood behind her, wearing his navy blue overcoat with golden buttons. She was wearing her light blue cape with a white fir neck lining.

"Come on, we'd better start, the parades in half an hour, its clearing up now anyway" George said, hugging his fiancée from behind.

"I know; I just hate the rain. It reminds me of tears and suffering"

"Me too, when we were in France it didn't stop raining for weeks. The shell holes were filled up and men did just drown in the mud there. It was horrible. You couldn't help them or you too would drown." He finished

"That's terrible" she said, turning to look at him.

"It was our job, els, we had to do it" he said "Come on, we'd better go down"

The two walked down the stairs, through the gates and out into the courtyard. The drums started and the guards took their place either side of the float. George and Elsa were stood in the horse drawn float, the band of redcoats playing behind them.

Seeing the queen and future king, the crowd forgot about the rain and joined in the streets to welcome them. The clapping and crying crowd drowned out the furtive hum of the rain, momentarily erasing the barrage from memory.

Tollson had been watching furtively from a narrow passage way, analysing from behind a peasant's hood the progression of the march. His icy, calculating eyes bore into the queen, almost as though he was the cat waiting for the mouse to run into its claws. Across the street, another conspirator gazed similarly, watching and watching, waiting and waiting.

The group had deliberately parked a cart to the side of one street, perfectly placed so that the blast would vaporize anyone who was unlucky enough to be in front of it. Another man, named Higgerson stood by the bomb, well aware of his inevitable fate. He had kissed goodbye to his wife for the last time, taking with him a sole lock of hair in a locket. He clung onto it, praying to God for deliverance from ridding the world of the ice witch. The procession edged closer, the music growing louder and louder, the marching feet of the soldiers reverberating in the cobbles.

George and Elsa remained silent, just wanting to get back into the castle and warm up, dry off and be in each other's arms. The waving of the couple replayed again and again as the progression meandered down the street. On cue, Higgerson waved his arms at the progression, getting them to slow down.

"What's the matter?" Elsa asked George as the float came to a halt.

"I think that man's broken down in the middle of the street, some guards are going to help him move the cart now" George replied, standing on his tiptoes to get a better view at the scene in front of them.

"I don't have a good feeling about this Elsa, let's go down and see." George said, guiding Elsa to the steps down the float.

As they had stepped off the float, Higgerson shouted, his blood curdling cry piercing the eerie silence of the street.

"Death to the ice bitch!"

Elsa looked in shock over her shoulder at the man. He held up a lighter from his pocket and ignited a white powder based on one of the barrels. The powder burst into flame, a white trail of smoke shooting out from underneath the tarpaulin. In an instant the whole cart went off, vaporizing Higgerson in an instant, turning him into a fine red mist. The nails packed around the barrels of explosive taking flight and cutting the soldiers to shreds. The nails moved closer to Elsa who was stood still in fear. The shockwave hit her, sending her careering away, shrapnel cutting into her body. George was flung sideways against a wall, knocking him out but shielding him from the shrapnel. Elsa on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

The explosion shattered the windows of the houses, demolishing the surrounding area of the bomb. Glass shards pierced flesh as the debris rained down and covered the street in a light ash.

Elsa gained semi – consciousness and stood up. As soon as she did, however she fell back down on account of a white hot pain in her abdomen and legs. Collapsing, she screamed out, every tendon and ligament in her body screaming out. She had never felt pain quite like it. She looked down to see herself covered in blood, the red fluid gushing out and seeping down the cobbles of the street and into the gutter. Ahead of her, a shell – shocked soldier limped aimlessly, half his face missing from the nails sent flying around the street. The entire street was silent, fire had broken out from the houses nearby and the entire battalion stood ahead of George and Elsa lay dead, the odd one moaning gently as the life left his veins. George awoke from his concussion, blood trickling down his face from a gash around his head. The white helmet he was wearing protected him from being killed instantly on the wall. He heard Elsa's screams of pain. Immediately the primal instinct in him took over and he ran through the filthy dust, spluttering as the smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils. Lying on the street, Elsa's screaming body laden with deep gashes and tears ripping into her tiny frame. From her leg, a 6 inch nail protruded out, standing ominously like a headstone on a grave. He picked her up and walked outwards from the scene of devastation. The odd gargle of a dying man was the only thing that pierced the silence and light patter of the rain. The officers took the queen away in a specially designed carriage, frantically tying tourniquets and bandages to the gaping wounds in her body, desperately trying to stem the flow of life from her body.

George, now deprived of his fiancée returned to the bombsite, his dazed look and bloody face swept the landscape for signs of life. The street had nearly been demolished by the force of the explosion; fires and rubble littered the scene. As he got closer to the epicentre, fewer bodies started to appear and more limbs and pieces of bodies became common. The torso of a captain hung on a flagpole, the force of the explosion turning any loose piece of material, even human flesh into shrapnel.

Looking beneath his feet, the street, littered with flesh ran red with blood. The rain desperately trying to wash away the hell of the street, as though mother nature herself wanted to scrub herself clean, using the harshest of bleaches, of this terrible act. Ten minutes later and no life; the entire battalion dead in a fraction of a second, 243 men annihilated by one tremendous act. Black rags, the remnants of uniforms, were strewn across the rubble; some containing mangled flesh and others not, having been ripped away from their wearer or singed away by the fireball. Where the explosion happened; a deep crater of about three feet depth, gaped open at the grey sky, the scarring cutting into the earth itself.

George rushed back towards the line of medics and doctors, leaving the site of destruction behind him. The shell – shocked gave fixed on his face made all who saw him tremble with fear. His desperate panting and wheezing, more animal than human seemed unnaturally loud, echoing in his head, overpowering the screaming whistle clouding his ears.

Stumbling into a makeshift hospital, the concussion caught up with him and he blacked out, his body, moist with blood, slumped onto the stone floor of the hall, lined with stretchers of dead and dying people.

All went dark.


	6. Chapter 16

A/N; I really want to take a slightly darker subplot to this with the bombing last chapter, but I will also maintain a lighter theme through Kristoff and Anna's romance as well as George and Elsa's engagement as well. Please leave a review if I think I should pursue this or go back to the original romance theme of the story. Enjoy!

"When the battle's been lost and won"

The witches; Macbeth.

Elsa's lifeless body was thrown onto a bed. Immediately the doctors began working on her, using miles of suture bleached white in alcohol to seal her gaping gashes and cuts. The shrapnel had pierced deep, but she was not unsalvageable. Fortunately and unfortunately she was unconscious from the blood loss, the surgeon's cuts not registering to her at all. Her ice dress at the time had since melted; the white cloth covering her modesty was stained with blood, the stain spreading. The surgeon removed a large piece of metal from her leg, the torn and jagged flesh staring ominously into the open air. Her pale skin seemed whiter than ever, starved from the nutritious blood so desperately craved by her body. Hours went by, the surgeons worked hard and fast, using red hot irons and threads to stem the blood flow. Finally, their work was complete. A broken Elsa lay on the bed, covered with scars and gashes. On the bedside, a primitive form of drip stood, its lifeline of blood seeping into her body, begging her to stay alive. She was in her own personal ward; the other victims of the attack had been bundled into the main ward; some bodies lying on the floor as there were no beds. The white floor, now stained red with blood, was sticky to the touch as the cool air began to harden the spilt blood from all the wounds and missing limbs.

George stood leaning against the black tile walls. A white bandage was wrapped hastily around his head, the continuous bleeding seeping through the cotton padding, generating a crimson sun symbol over his temple. Completely dazed and ears still ringing, he stood shell shocked; completely stunned by the events of the past two hours.

"I leave one warzone, only to return to another" he whispered to himself, eyes unflinching as the shell shock took hold of his brain.

"Elsa is most likely dead, my snowflake is gone, my love is _gone_ " he repeated to himself, rocking slightly to calm his quivering nerves, the hours of bombardment in France and Africa rushing upon him, seizing him once more. Out of the large windows, the grey sky hung like a murderer from the hangman's noose, its misty fog draped over the town like a nun's habit. In the centre of the town plumes of smoke were rising, desperate men were frantically trying to put out the flames stemming from the aftermath of the explosion. A huge area was completely decimated; only rubble now there in place of houses and stalls that once existed on that damned site. A line of bodies lay in the town square, soldiers dressed in red and black dragging out soldiers in red and black from the rubble and flames. Some were horribly disfigured, other were falling apart in pieces. The bodies, laid in rows like soldiers on parade, seemed to grow and grow as each hour passed. Now the bodies had been found, more and more body parts were being taken out from the blast site, the only identifying feature was the rank and regimental insignia on the cuffs and necklines of some of the soldiers, who had been blown beyond identity. Weeping mother, daughters, fathers and wives all crowded the square; mourning for the loss of their loved one, snatched away by the bomb. The sky slowly darkened as George stood at the window, mesmerized by the display of grief and shock from the ripples caused by the explosion, _no, not ripples, storm surges_ he thought to himself quietly. His thoughts turned to Elsa, her sapphire blue eyes filled his thoughts, drowning out any previous conscious process. How he longed to see her beautiful platinum skin, her jewel – like eyes and her hair that smelt oddly of raspberries. He broke down, slumping against the wall, using his sooty hands to wipe his tears away, leaving black streaks under his eyes. The bloodshot in his eyes grew, eventually enveloping the whites, making him seem demonic in appearance.

Suddenly, a doctor, clad in a white overall that was smeared with blood burst through the door. "Brigadier Davies, I have important news for you."

George walked over to him, half limping from the ache in his bones and the blood loss from the gash on his head making him weak.

"Yes doctor, what is it?" he half groaned.

"Queen Elsa is responding well to treatment, despite her injuries we expect her to be awake within hours. Although, the trauma was extensive so infection is likely and the pain will be traumatic."

Georges eyes widened with joy, all previous sorrows were forgotten, even the biting pain on his forehead had been forgotten when the doctor had given his testimony.

George grabbed the doctor by his arms and positively shook him.

"Where is she!?" he interrogated.

"Third door on the left, down the hall" the doctor managed to get out between shakes.

George ran down the hallway, knocking over a marble bust of a Greek philosopher on the way, and burst through the door. There, covered in bandages and patches of cloth, Elsa Lay. Her petite structure overwhelmed by the numerous medical instruments surrounding her. Barely conscious, the sight of her true love gave her some energy.

"Georgie! You made it!" she said faintly, her voice croaking and weak.

"I thought you were dead my little snowflake" he said, frightened to disturb the delicate instruments keeping her alive.

"As did I" she reflected, a solemn mood clouding the room.

"I swear I will find whoever did this and personally deal with them" George said, his dark tone piercing the room like a surgeon's scalpel.

"I know, I don't want you getting hurt though, stay safe" she said, the longing in her eyes instantly hitting a cord with George, making him regret what he said.

"I will, don't worry, besides; I have a wedding that I plan to attend to in a few months time" his leer being noticed by Elsa who smiled back at him.

"I have to tell Anna and Kristoff what happened, they'll be terrified right now" George got up and left the room, blowing a kiss behind him as he gently shut the door, leaving Elsa to rest.

Anna was looking out the window, the grey sky hanging over the melancholy scene like a rag pulled over a corpse. She had seen the entire thing, the explosion, the bodies flying through the air, the blood, the rubble, the debris, the destruction, the death. All had unfolded before her from the relative safety of her bedroom window. The thunderous boom of the explosion startled Kristoff who came running to his pregnant wife, still gazing out the window, a glassy look smeared in her eyes.

George knocked on the door and entered. Kristoff and Anna still were standing to attention, unflinching.

"Elsa is severely injured, but she is making good progress and is now resting. She was awake about 10 minutes ago." The news didn't register on the couple, still gazing out of the window.

George walked up to them, and put his arms around Anna, who at that stage turned to him and broke down, crying into his chest. Kristoff; too shocked to talk stood there, his black tunic unmoving.

"Shh, shh, I know, I know" George said, soothing A traumatised Anna.

"How do you deal with it George? With the gore? How do you move on after witnessing the deaths of hundreds of people and seeing the destruction of men women and children like that." Anna sobbed, her heaving breaths breaking up her speech so that it was barely understandable.

"You never get over it, you never forget, but you must do exactly that: never forget. Use this Anna, use it to bring out the best in you, use this to be a good leader, use this as a reminder of how frail life is and how we must live every day as our last. I have a quote from my favourite play for these times. 'Come what come May, time runs through the roughest hour of the roughest day'. That is exactly what we must do. Soldier on." He finished by looking into her blue eyes, red with her crying.

"I promise I will find out exactly who did this, and when I do; there won't be need for an execution or a burial" he finished this sentence with a dark look of bitter determination on his face.

"Get the people who tried to kill my sister, and I won't be able to thank you enough" Anna finished, her voice taking an equally dark tone, slightly shocking Kristoff who was still watching the unfolding scene below.

Down in the dungeons, five guards stood to attention at a single cell. In it 3 men were chained to a wall, their bruised and broken bodies giving away their involvement with the plot. George stormed down in his uniform. Sword jingling against the metal on his belt, he ordered the guards to drag out one of the prisoners and take him into the room down the hall.

"We know you were one of them, we found the same explosives used inside your house. If you tell us who taught you how to use it and where you got it from we may just let you die in a quiet way. If not I will personally hang draw and quarter you for trying to murder my wife to be."

The prisoner remained silent, a glossy look still in his eyes.

George took out his knife from his belt and pointed it at the prisoner.

"You know I've always wanted to be a surgeon, had I not joined the army I probably would be one now. But you've given me the perfect opportunity to perform a vivisection. Do you know what that is?" he asked his mocking tone ringing throughout the room. The prisoner just shook his head, shutting his eyes as the razor sharp blade was poked at his throat.

"Oh you don't do you, well today is you're lucky day. It's quite remarkable actually; we dissect you whilst you're still alive. That way we get to see your working body in all its glory, making sure not to do too much damage, after all we don't want to kill you. I reckon your screams will convince the others to start talking now; especially as they've not been fed for a week."

George stood up, brandishing the dagger with ease and pointing it at the prisoner's neck.

"Ok, Ok I'll talk" the prisoner finally said, the cold metal of the blade sending shivers down his spine.

"We were funded by the French army; we received no details of the name, only that he was a prominent general in the Army. They wanted us to de stabilize the nation and depose your dog the ice bitch so that the French could establish a line without any black magic in it, A world without your cursed whore." The prisoner mocked; a look of glee on his face as he spat out the words to George.

"watch your tongue or ill cut it off" George half shouted, brandishing the cold steel blade once again, making the prisoner shiver.

"Have you any other correspondences within the French army; how do we know you're telling the truth?" George asked.

"You can ask any other of my comrades, that is the story." The prisoner repeated, relaxing slightly as George moved the knife away from him.

"Or, we could just prise it out of you..." George said, turning once again towards the prisoner, knife in hand.

George finally returned to his chamber. His black tunic didn't show the blood on him, but his pale, weathered skin took the brunt of the stains. The prisoner was telling the truth; the French were plotting against Elsa and they did have a plan to replace her with Anna, either through terrorism or through invasion. He ripped off the black tunic, crispy and stiff with dried blood before eventually removing his boots. Elsa was still in the hospital, going through a similar infection as what George had gone through, the wet and cold weather dampening her immune system. Longing for his Fiancée, George fell backwards into his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The plot had thickened.


End file.
